Thay
| religions = Bane, Cyric, Gargauth, Kelemvor, Kossuth, Loviatar, Malar, Shar, Talona, Umberlee | imports = Iron, magic items, monsters, slaves, spells | exports = Artwork, fruit, grains, jewelry, magic items, sculptures, timber | alignment = | source = FRCS | page = 205 }} Thay is a populous nation ruled by the eight Zulkirs of the dreaded Red Wizards. The nation relies heavily on slavery, a practice heavily frowned upon by nations throughout the north and northwestern Faerûn. The eight Zulkirs are the most powerful wizards in the nation in each school of magic, with the strongest being the lich Szass Tam in the school of necromancy. Tharchions, civil governors of the realm, rule over the various tharchs, or regions of Thay. In Thay itself the Zulkirs and other prominent Red Wizards grow rich beyond imagination from this sinister trade. From their strongholds and estates, they use this wealth to constantly scheme and plot the mercantile and military domination of their neighbor nations. The armies of Thay have marched on Aglarond and Rashemen many times and folk fear that the time will soon come when the Zulkirs mobilize again. On the reverse, few invaders have ever overcome the great mountains girding the Plateau of Thay, and the secretive and suspicious Red Wizards raise barriers just as formidable to discourage travelers from venturing into their lands. History The nation of Thay came about when a sect calling itself the Red Wizards declared its freedom from the god kings of Mulhorand. The sect's center of strength was in the northern provinces where the natives did not have the inbred reverence for the god-kings. After razing the city of Delhumide they declared themselves the free nation of Thay in 922 DR. Since then Mulhorand has had to defend themselves, quite successfully, against two invasions from Thay. ]] Tharchs These are the eleven regions of Thay, each ruled by a seperate tharchion. *Alaor *Delhumide *Eltabbar *Gauros *Lapendrar *Priador *Pyarados *Surthay *Thaymount *Thazalhar *Tyraturos Navy and seafaring Thayan vessels are named using magic-related themes such as spells, schools of magic or wizards, such as Alkammar, Black Tentacle, Enchanter or Lightning Bolt. Related prestige classes * Black Flame Zealot * Monk of the Long Death * Red Wizard * Thayan Knight * Thayan Slaver * Thayan Gladiator Related novels * The Crimson Gold * The Haunted Lands trilogy * Red Magic * "Red Ambition" (from Realms of Magic) Computer Game Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer has the player briefly travel to The Academy of Shapers and Binders in Thaymount by using a secret portal in the Plane of Shadows in Mulsantircity/town, which is located in Rashemen. The player walks out of a mini-valley leading to a path with glowing, apparently magical lanterns leading the way to the academy, various walls and hostile Thayan Gnolls protecting the academy, which Thay most likely uses as a enslaved or hired guard force of some kind. Once the player goes inside, a specific party member will comment on how "The Red Wizards are eager to continue their studies even as bodies fill their academy." This comment was brought by the corpses that were strewn about the entrance, since recently a Coup had been successfully initiated that killed the former Headmistress of the Academy and the students/teachers loyal to her. See also *Inhabitants of Thay Notes Sources * Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Imports iron Category:Imports magic items Category:Imports slaves Category:Exports art Category:Exports fruit Category:Exports grain Category:Exports jewelry Category:Exports magic items Category:Exports timber Category:Nation states Category:Magocracies